


A Survivor's Point of View

by AcornScorn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, NOT BEING SHIPPED...yet, Temporary Character Death, established only for some chapters, probably no normal tag for that though, the & in the relationships means they're just interacting, the moment in games where killers just let the last survivor leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: A variety of DBD drabbles posted from Typetrigger (300 words each) that I'm too embarrassed to share on my account;; Various ships (killers/survivors, s/s, and k/k) included and mentioned in chapter titles for easy finding!





	1. Despite Our Best Efforts (Jake/Trapper)

**Author's Note:**

> these are very short!! but I hope someone appreciates them anyways;; I might go back and change/add onto some of them but I've got plans for longer works that are a little more important than these drabbles;;

"Well? Where's Jake?"   
"We lost him," Claudette murmured. "Despite our best efforts, I...there was no way."   
Dwight sighed. "Damn it, again?" he said. "What the hell is with that killer?"   
"Maybe Jake pissed it off," Feng suggested. "Messing with its hooks and traps." 

"The others are going to get suspicious," Jake grit out, struggling to wrap the gauze around his leg as the other man watched. "Nonsense, if you keep being petty and breaking my tools."   
"Your murder weapons, you mean?"   
He could see them kneeling down by him, their knees wet with blood from both him and Ace. Only one of them was lucky enough to survive, and this time, it wasn't the gambler.   
"Your words, not mine," Evan said with a shrug, when Jake finally looked up at him. "Pick me up," he grumbled, holding his arms out. "This hurts."   
"Sorry. Next time you'll be watching where you're going, right?" Evan asked, as he hoisted Jake over his shoulder and began to make his way towards the basement. "As if, old man," Jake teased, patting Evan's broad back. "If I do, there's no way they'll leave without me."   
"Hm. Shitty friends they are, making you leave and live."   
"Ha, ha. Very funny. You should've been a comedian instead of a businessman-slash-murderer."   
"The hell's that?"   
Jake rolled his eyes as Evan stopped walking to let him fall to his feet. "Nevermind." 

"You ready?" Evan asked, motioning towards the hooks in front of them. Jake sighed, preparing himself with a deep breath and nodding. "As I'll ever be, Mr. Trapper."   
"You know I hate this part."   
"Don't we all?" Jake murmured, letting Evan pick him up by his jacket and hold him up.   
"Hold still," Evan said, and dropped Jake onto the hook abruptly. "I'll see you again."   
Jake screamed.


	2. Sign (Jake Park/Trapper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also these chapters are unrelated to each other..! This and the first are pretty similar so I thought I should clarify.

"Next time you're in the area, leave me a sign," Evan said, as he hugged Jake to his chest and prepared to put him up onto the hook. "I won't go so hard. You'll have a chance of escaping-"   
"And you'll have a chance of being punished," Jake said. "No can do."   
"A sign, my saboteur," Evan said, shaking him gently. "Just let me know somehow."   
"You want me to let out some owl hoots?"   
"Why the hell not." 

Jake paled at the trap only a foot away from his hand. He lifted said hand and tilted his head to the sky before opening his mouth.   
"Hoo, hoo!"   
Somewhere in the distance, he heard the wires of a generator crackle and explode. Grimacing, he went back to work on his own generator, minding the bear trap but progressing anyways. 

If The Trapper somehow lost sight of Dwight and Meg both in the boggy swamp of the Pale Rose, well. He was simply off his game. 

"Okay, Jake," Dwight began one night, leveling his friend with a serious expression. "Out with it."   
"With what?"   
"You know," Meg said, poking him with a stick and glaring at him with no bite. "Hoo, hoo! Ring a bell?"   
"Oh, uh-"   
"We tried it without you one round. You know what happened? We all died. But when you do it, nine out of ten times we all live. What gives?"   
"Look," Jake said, struggling to think of a valid explanation. "I think," he began. "Maybe you guys suck at owl calls?"   
Meg scoffed.   
"Seriously?" Dwight asked. "Jake."   
It wasn't as if he could tell them. "I don't know, guys," he said. "I just tried it once to see if it'd throw him off. Maybe he thinks he knows my voice or something?"   
Dwight sighed. "Sure."


	3. In the Jaws Of (Quentin Smith/Michael Myers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin's first trial against Myers.

Footsteps above him. Meg's final dying scream could be heard on the other side of the neighborhood. Quentin cowered behind the chest, squeezing his eyes shut as if he could ignore the horrible view around him. 

He was in the basement- in the jaws of the beast.   
The hooks dripped red with blood, but thankfully none of his friends had been strung up here-this time. Although the trial took place in a number of worlds, the basement was always the same. 

Quentin hated it. 

He had only been a part of this hell for a few months now-maybe years, now that he thought of it-and somehow, the trials and the killers terrified him just as much each time. He was going to let his friends down again, thanks to his near-permanent sleepiness. His fingers were still burned red and numb thanks to the fact that he failed fixing the generator four times in a row. 

Miraculously, the killer hadn't come to him then, but that meant that he didn't know who he was against now.   
Some seemed to take pity on the survivors. The Wraith watched them silently now and again, only to turn away before attacking. The Trapper stepped into his own traps on purpose sometimes-Quentin had noticed. 

Others didn't.   
The Huntress never missed an axe. The Hag always left her signs- 

The first stair into the basement creaked. 

Quentin covered his mouth with a hand, biting back a whimper. He closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to go back to sleep and forget all about Freddy, and killers, and the Entity, and- 

Quiet breathing in front of him.   
He looked up. 

The man in front of him was unfamiliar, wearing a white mask.   
Quentin's shoulders dropped in defeat. The jaws had snapped around him.


	4. All Gone (Nea/Meg)

"Dwight," Meg began, her voice dangerously low. "What did you do to my wallet?"   
"Meg, we're in hell," he said. "Your wallet doesn't do anything but weigh you down. What were you thinking, asking Claudette to hang back with you until you found it? Are you worried The Wraith's going to use your credit card or something?"   
"You're such an ass," Meg snapped, ignoring Claudette and Jake's wide eyes. Even Ace sat up straighter, glancing between the bickering pair and Bill to see if he needed to interfere or not. When the older man didn't move, only scowled at Dwight, he sat back down. 

Meg growled and stepped forward. She kicked a pile of dirt and ash from the fire into Dwight's face. "My family pictures were in my wallet, you ass!" she snapped at last, turning away before anyone could notice the tears in her eyes. 

They were all gone.   
Meg didn't know how long she cried for, only that her throat hurt and her eyes were dry after she was finished.   
"Hey."   
She started at the voice, turning to see Nea squatting down a few feet away. "That was a real shit move of him."   
"I don't need you to tell me that," Meg mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. "I-sorry. I'm just upset."   
"Your words didn't bite. No worries. Can I come closer?"   
After a second, Meg shrugged. "I don't care."   
Nea moved to sit behind Meg, so their backs were up against each other. "They're still in your memories," Nea said at last. "They didn't exist in that wallet. They exist in your head." 

Meg felt a sob catch in her throat again. "It felt like that was my last connection to them. Now it's all gone."   
She felt Nea turn and pull her into a hug. It did nothing to quell her sobs as they began anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I actually believe Dwight's a big enough jerk to do this,, maybe he had a bad trial right before LOL


	5. The View (Quentin/Michael Myers)

"Enjoying the view?" Quentin called down. 

Michael didn't answer, but the younger man saw him adjust his grip on his knife after a pause. That was all the answer he needed, anyways, as he turned back to the generator on the second story of the house. Just because they were in Myers' old neighborhood didn't mean he remembered the layout of all the houses. But Quentin had landed here enough to begin to remember where he could safely tease the other killer. "Let me know when you're gonna pay me a visit," he called back down. It was just him and Michael left. Meg had found a key and gotten out with Nea and Feng, leaving Quentin to finish repairing the last two generators and escape on his own. He couldn't blame them; he'd been on the other side of the map, distracting Michael the best he could before the killer could realize the others had begun their escape.

"When I finish, can you let me get down-oh," Quentin said. He glanced back to the ground only to see Michael had disappeared without him realizing. 

Suddenly nervous, Quentin let his hands fall still as he strained his ears. He couldn't hear anything besides his breathing, so after a second he nodded once to himself as he stood and slid off the roof, making his way to the last generator. 

He cheered to himself when the generator sparked to life and the two escape entrances were glowed in a bright orange light for a few seconds.   
Quentin jumped from the second story floor to the ground, only slightly stunned as he began to sprint. Where was Michael? Surely he hadn't gone off far-   
Quentin yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt. Of course. As if Michael could ever take his eyes off him.  
"You're smitten," Quentin said, as Michael hoisted him over his shoulder and began to make his way to the basement.   
Once hooked and done screaming, Quentin simply stared back at him. Despite the shock his body was currently going into, he was still conscious enough to watch as Michael lifted his mask just a few inches. The ghost of a smile crossed his lips. 

"I enjoy it." 

He was talking about the view-both looking up at Quentin, and now looking down.


	6. Can't Seem to Remember (Dwight & Trapper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a piece of fanart I saw on Pinterest;;

Dwight sat underneath the windowsill as he tried to catch his breath. He must have already spent half an hour creeping through the grass and trees, but the trapdoor was nowhere to be seen, and the Trapper was most likely aware of what he was aiming for. 

"Screw you," Dwight whispered, directing the comment towards the Entity. Suddenly there was a snap outside. Dwight shut his eyes, waiting as the footsteps came nearby, and then left again. 

He stood up after a few seconds and took off in the other direction. 

"Shit," he said aloud, trying to pretend as if Meg was still with him. It made him feel less terrified. "I can't seem to remember if I'd even seen it earlier today-"   
A bear trap snapped nearby. Dwight felt tears prick his eyes and quickly crouched beside a locker and a brick wall, covering his eyes. His heart was pounding. There were footsteps, and then silence. 

A hand closed around the back of his shirt. 

Dwight screamed initially, but a minute later he was simply resigned to his fate as The Trapper pulled him onto his shoulder and began to walk. 

He heard a familiar howling and his head lifted just as he was dropped to the ground in front of the hatch, landing on his hands and knees. All he had to do was crawl forward and leave, but something didn't feel right about that.

The Trapper turned away but he grabbed at the heel of his pants. The killer turned to stare down at him, adjusting his grip on his club. A few tears dripped down Dwight's cheeks thanks to his fear, but he held on regardless. He should be dead, but he wasn't. 

"Thank you," he whimpered. Underneath the mask, he saw the edges of a mouth set into a deep frown. The Trapper had a face. 

The Trapper had been human. 

Dwight crawled backwards into the trapdoor's tunnels.


	7. Sneak Away (Claudette & Hillbilly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I like this ship or not but the fan art is always so cute q-q

Claudette stiffened as she heard the whirring of a chainsaw start up again. She'd been too late for the others, and now it was just her versus the Hillbilly. 

She never knew just what to make of him-a large part of her time she spent against him, she put towards watching him. 

The Killers had all been human, at one point. 

Would the Hillbilly be here, if he had been born a normal human?   
The deformity stretching from his shoulder to his neck didn't seem like something the Entity would do. No, he had most likely been born like that. Claudette flinched as she watched him run into a fence. He smacked it with his chainsaw, and in those moments, Claudette simply sighed to herself and turned to sneak away. 

What Claudette wasn't expecting to see beside Jake's body was the dandelion. So vivid was the spot of yellow that she nearly tripped over her feet in shock before hurrying towards the plant. She'd never seen one here, in a trial. She crawled towards it on her hands and knees, fingers twitching to just reach out and inspect the beautiful plant. 

She was so distracted she failed to hear the footsteps behind her. 

At least until she heard a noise that sounded like surprise.   
Claudette gasped, turning and crawling backwards as she watched the Hillbilly step towards her-no, the dandelion. 

He knelt down, then reached out for it.   
"Don't!"   
He jumped at her voice. "If you take it, it won't grow. It...it'll die."   
Like she was going to now. 

The Hillbilly picked her up without any resistance. She let the tears fall freely down her face as he walked with her until suddenly he set her down-in front of the hatch. Then he took a few steps back and simply watched.

Claudette sobbed in relief as she lowered herself to her knees and crawled to the open hatch. The dandelion would live. So would she.

 

This time.


	8. Dirty (Meg/Nea)

"Ew," Nea said, upon first seeing Meg. The other woman scowled, and even the mud on her face couldn't keep Nea from noticing the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Shut up," Meg said. "Dwight accidentally tripped me." 

Nea's smirk dropped. "Were you caught?" 

"No! Lucky for me, the Nurse went after him instead."   
Dwight broke into the campfire clearing from the woods, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "Sorry, Meg," he said. "I could've gotten you-"   
"Say no more," she said with a grimace. "I never know what the Nurse is thinking." The bespectacled man lay down beside the fire before abruptly falling asleep. 

"You were gone for a while," Nea said. "You must be tired, too."   
"Oh, yes," Meg said. "But I want to get cleaned up first."   
"Come with me," Nea said. 

The stream was just barely hidden away from the campfire. Meg's face split into a grin at the sight of it. "Holy crap," she said. "How long-?"   
"It just showed up one day. Sit."   
Nea pulled off her plaid jacket, setting it in the water before bringing it up to Meg's face and rubbing off the mud that had dried on her cheek. Hopefully Meg didn't know that she was doing this just to be able to get close to her. Her crush closed her eyes, humming quietly as Nea moved onto her other cheek.   
"You're in a good mood?" Nea asked at last, stepping back to see what spots of dirt she'd missed on Meg's face.   
"Yeah, actually. Unlucky for Dwight, but the rest of us got out. The hand signals Claudette's been teaching us are really helpful."   
"Yeah?" Nea asked.   
"She even made a joke using them before."   
Nea wondered if Claudette could show her how to sign 'I love you' without Meg realizing instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like them together;;


	9. Twice Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one that I'd go back and change the ending to;; I just liked the direction it was going in before I hit my word limit x-x

The first time happened during Quentin's second trial. 

Surprisingly, although the first had been bad, afterwards when he woke up in front of the campfire he had only felt relief as he cried his eyes out in front of the other survivors. The next trial, however, he realized a horrifying truth as he listened to Meg shriek as she was strung up onto one of those awful meat hooks.  
This was hell-a hell none of them would be able to escape from, even with death.  
Something in him snapped that day, and he had never felt as broken as he did in that moment. 

The generator exploded under his hands-the pain was real, but there was no way anything else was-and he fell to the ground before screaming. He saw a pair of boots beside him as Claudette tried to pull him to his feet, but when she saw he wasn't moving, even she had to abandon him. 

The next pair of feet in front of him were bare, and covered in strips of cloth. The Wraith set its bell down, and Quentin ducked his head under his arms as he waited for his second death of thousands to come. 

But that time, death didn't come. The Wraith set him in front of a hatch door, and when Quentin looked up, it lifted a finger to its mouth. A secret. 

Quentin was not supposed to live, and he was not supposed to be repaired like the generators they were always repairing. 

He never told anyone about that. 

 

The second time Quentin broke was months later. He had been asleep when an awful, familiar feeling swept through his chest and he woke with a start as the other survivors arrived.  
"There's a new killer," Dwight said. "The Nightmare." 

Twice broken. Once repaired.


	10. Dreamt This Up (Quentin/Michael Myers)

Very rarely, perhaps once every fifty trials, Quentin is blessed with the feeling of absence. The absence of Freddy from the corner of his mind, and in his dreams. He always notices it immediately, and never questions why it happens-perhaps Freddy gets bored watching him, and moves on to another unfortunate victim for just one day. 

Those are the days he spends sleeping, catching up until he sees the familiar striped sweater. Quentin's a master lucid dreamer-the second he goes under he comes up, barely asleep, and he goes home.   
It's empty-he doesn't dare try to dream up his parents, or Nancy. It wouldn't be them, after all. 

Sometimes he does, however, imagine the survivors and killers.   
The first time he'd been able to sleep and dreamed, he imagined killing the Trapper, then the Wraith. 

But for the first time in a long time, when Quentin turns a corner in his own dream, free of Freddy, he doesn't recognize the neighborhood.   
Not at first, at least-the sun is out, and there are faceless humans on the porches and on the sidewalk. But all Quentin has to do to recognize the place is look up-and freeze. 

Michael Myers is standing in the center of it all, turning his head from house to house. One of the lots is empty.   
Quentin...dreamt this up, right? He's not in someone else's dream, because that's not possible- 

But when Michael turns, Quentin can see his shock because the knife he's holding falls to the road.   
Quentin doesn't know why, but he feels safe here. Michael can't kill him before he can wake himself up. He takes a few steps towards the other man until he's face-to-chest with him. Wow, he's tall. 

Then, with as much force as he can, Quentin slaps him. 

He wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly..i'd do the same thing. if i could make this longer i'd have gone for a 'quentin lucid-dreamed into michael's somehow?' idea.


	11. Missed Opportunity (Quentin/Michael Myers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really shippy but it could...be seen as...it? Idk. It's just quentin being reckless ft. Myers! lol

This was his chance. Quentin watched with a grimace as Nea tilted her head and spat in Michael's eyes. Seeing the giant monster take a step back and shake his head in surprise almost made Quentin laugh, but instead he waved his hand just enough so that Nea could see. He was here to help her, if the opportunity arose. She pointed, with just one finger, towards the exit gates. Michael let out a low growl and her hand stilled. 

"Haven't had enough?" she called out, raising her voice so Quentin had time to escape without this trial's killer hearing him. Michael simply watched her struggle, and he tilted his head just an inch as Nea coughed up a mouthful of blood and let her hands drop.

Michael rubbed at his eyes, letting out another growl. Gross, Quentin thought to himself, when Nea spat at him again with the last energy she had. She could have used it to struggle, but why bother? Quentin wouldn't be able to save her. Before the light in her eyes died out, she pointed at the generator again, this time without trying to hide it. Michael didn't see it. He had lifted his chin instead. The Entity's cruel claws grew from the top of the hook, lifting Nea up and stealing her away, towards her temporary death.

 

After she had disappeared, Michael turned away. With wide eyes Quentin saw him begin to lift the mask from the bottom to wipe at his face thanks to Nea's disgusting projectiles. He glanced towards the exit he could just barely see through the trees. 

This was his only chance. 

Both to escape this trial, and to see the killer under the mask. 

Well. He would simply escape in another trial. 

Michael's eyes were kept shut, and though it was hard to see any defining features thanks to how thick the fog was, the idea that he currently looked just as human as Quentin, or as Meg, or as Nea, almost made Quentin shiver-at least until he set the mask back on and looked right at Quentin. Then his blood went cold.

 

Did he know Quentin had seen his face? Even as Quentin lay draped over his shoulder, the last survivor and aware that he had just missed his opportunity to escape, he was mulling over it. Michael set him on the hook with more force than necessary, and even as Quentin gasped and struggled, the killer was adjusting his grip on his knife again and again, even swapping it from hand to hand.

Nervous, Quentin realized. He was nervous about exposing his face. Quentin took in a painful gasp of air and nodded. "I saw it-saw you," he rasped, even as he felt the blood pouring out of his chest. He raised one hand, fingers shaking as he pointed at the mask and the man behind it. "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

Michael Myers lifted his knife, even as the last ounces of life were fading from Quentin's body. However, he was still conscious when Michael plunged the knife into his gut, and then lifted a finger to press it against the dream-walker's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is the first one I went out of my way to add onto... 300 words wasn't enough


	12. Boom Boom Boom (Jake & Wraith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever get those games where everybody's failing on their gens and dying around you...? Yeah. This is one of those.

Boom.

Jake jumps as he hears a generator explode. He raises himself from the squatting position he's currently in and glances over the broken cars, spotting Dwight at the generator farther away. "Seriously?" Jake murmured to himself, returning to the work at hand. 

They were against the Wraith, he realized, once he heard the banging of a bell and Dwight shrieked in pain and fear.

In seconds he was strung up, and Jake crouched low and hid in a thick bush as the Wraith materialized in front of his own generator, where he'd been standing only seconds ago. Once the Wraith had disappeared and walked away-the air always shimmered around him, as if the fog couldn't hide him completely.

Boom.  
This time he didn't even need to lift his head to hear Nea's expletive as the generator exploded by Jake's head as he attempted to help. He rolled his eyes but hurried away, even when Nea shrieked and he saw the Wraith lift her and set her down on a nearby hook.

Even when Jake lifted her off precious seconds later, she returned to the same generator and was rewarded with the same fate as before.

Boom.  
This time Jake didn't hide the disappointment in his shoulders as he heard another generator pop and blow up in Bill's face. 

If even he was messing up, perhaps they were all off their game. It was still annoying to no end that Bill died next, before Jake could even reach him. 

Jake sighed as the generator blew up with a bang. He could already hear the footsteps behind him and held his hands up. "I'm done," he said, shaking his head. "Fuck this, man."

He heard a soft sigh but didn't turn, even as the Wraith picked him up and pulled him onto its shoulder. At least he knew it was coming.

What came next however was something he definitely wasn't expecting. The Wraith didn't place him on the first hook, nor took him down into the basement. Instead, it set him down by Nea's nearly-finished generator. Jake looked up at it, but it simply stared back for several seconds before moving back several meters. 

"You're letting me finish this?"

It nodded.

Jake had only heard of this happening a handful of times, and barely believed it when Nea and Meg both confirmed the Wraith had let them live. Now, it was happening to him. "Um...thanks," he said awkwardly, glancing back one last time before getting to work on the generator. Once it was finished, the Wraith picked him up again, and he closed his eyes. Now he was really going to die.

But then they passed one hook, and a second, and a third, and Jake's eyes widened as he heard the familiar howling of the hatch.

"Why?" he asked, when the Wraith set him down. It tilted its head at Jake and he tried again. "Why do you do this? Why do you let us live?"

The only answer he received was a smile. Up until then, Jake didn't even know the Wraith could smile, or had any emotions at all, actually. "I guess even if you wanted to, you couldn't tell me, huh?" he asked, looking into the darkness of the hatch. The Wraith nodded, and as Jake jumped into the hatch, he heard it let out a soft, tired sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the ending,, the TT ending was more like this:
> 
> The Wraith picked him up, like he expected.   
> Setting him down by the hatch? Not as expected.   
> "Oh. Thanks."   
> Lucky him.
> 
> It was too short for me haha.


	13. Smothered By (Quentin/David)

Escape. 

That was the only thing on Quentin's mind as he watched as the exit gates began to screech open. He was so close, and Meg congratulated him quietly from where she sat, hiding behind a tree. The cloth wrapped around her leg was already stained a bright red, but it was the best Quentin could do when they were already short on time. He heard a shriek and his face paled when he recognized the voice to be Claudette's. 

"Quentin," Meg began, rising to her feet. He pointed at the wilderness beyond the gate. "Go," he said. "You've already been gotten twice."  
The ugly gouges on her shoulder were proof of it. Any more and the Entity itself would come and finish the job.  
"Go!" Quentin insisted. Just then David came barreling past them, hand on his bleeding side as he ran. For a moment it was as if his feet weren't even a part of him, thundering past. His head turned and his eyes widened as he made eye contact with Quentin, but by the time he realized it he was tripping over his feet and the Entity was barring him from re-entering the area. "Damn it!" David snapped, kicking at the living spikes.  
Meg looked at Quentin. "I'm not going to-"  
"Leave, or all three of us are going to die!" Quentin exclaimed. "Please, Meg. Trust me." 

She didn't say anything as she turned and left. 

He died that trial-the others lived. 

Upon waking up in the forest, Quentin staggered back to the campfire. He was tired and his shoulder felt numb, where the hook had impaled him, but at least the others had gotten out alive. He couldn't help but feel no small amount of concern of what would happen the next time he and David were in a trial together, and just how far David would go to ensure his safety. He saw David before the older man noticed him, but not by very long. David jumped to his feet and grabbed Quentin. He felt like he was being smothered by the other man's hug when it finally came, but he definitely didn't mind. "You idiot," David mumbled against his hair, holding him so tightly he was lifted off the ground. "I was stupid enough ta' think you'd've done the smart thing, huh?"  
"Just a little," Quentin answered wryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should write more quentin/david this ship really growin on me


	14. Aced It (Ace Visconti/The Pig)

Ace Visconti was, without doubt, the luckiest person he had ever known. Whether it was in poker, the lottery-hell, any slot machine on the planet, even. And so obviously for him, that same luck bled into the trials they were a part of. 

Sometimes, however, his luck only went so far.  
“There’s a new killer,” Meg announced, limping back into camp. “I thought she was one of us. But she wasn’t. She said she was testing us. She had these…” She waved her hands over her face. “Traps. It was like some reverse bear trap, and it...it!”  
Dwight stumbled into the camp then, hands over his face. “Holy shit,” he gasped, and Meg didn’t even finish explaining, simply ran to his side. “It-It opened on m...my-!”  
"I couldn't help," Meg blurted out. "I took you off the hook and then she-immediately-" 

A reverse bear trap. One that only opened if you were lucky enough to find the key. Not only that, but she had more tricks up her sleeve. She attacked with terrifying brutality if a survivor was unhooked and she found out who did it. It was as if she wanted to punish the survivors that helped each other out.

Well, that was fine by Ace. 

Ace grinned as the trap popped off his head. The doors were already open.  
The killer had been watching him for several minutes as he undid the trap. She didn't seem interested in hurting him.  
"I did it," he said, motioning to the trap on the dirt between them.  
"Yeah," she said. "Really aced it, didn't you? You lived."  
He turned to the exit gates, a hop in his step.  
"But at what cost?" 

He didn't know what she meant, not until he was leaving the map.  
The survivors he'd been with had their hands covering their faces, or rubbing their shoulders where they'd been hooked. None of them made eye contact with Ace.

Ah. 

Perhaps his own trial hadn't been to save himself this time, but the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a fic that had Amanda/Ace as a tagged ship in it and honestly..I kinda dig it.. but 300 words is again only 300 so I couldn't expand much on that in this ;-; Anyways if it wasn't obvious Amanda's got the 'make your choice' perk, which is the only good perk I have on her currently;;


	15. Not How I'd Put It (Jake/The Trapper)

"The others think you're picking on me," Jake said, as the Trapper pulled him onto his shoulder after he'd found Jake.   
"That so?" Evan asked, his low chuckle vibrating against Jake's stomach. "That's not how I'd put it."   
Jake bit back a smile as Evan kept walking. "Not how you'd say it either, huh?" Evan shook him with no bite, chuckling when Jake laughed at that.   
"Definitely not," he said, waiting calmly as Evan set him down on one of the crates. "Still don't get why the Entity makes us forget how to jump," Jake admitted, patting the container he now sat on. "Maybe even the Killers need handicaps."   
"You saying I need help 'cause I can't climb as fast as you or your buddies?"   
Jake snorted, shaking his head. "Not you, per se. But the Clown, or perhaps Amanda...yeah. There's no way for them."   
Evan actually tilted his head back to laugh. "You're in a good mood," Jake said at last, once he had quieted down. "Entity not showing up?"   
"Check the hooks, boy. Everyone except you has died. The Entity's had its fill and is gone now." 

Ah. Jake remembered now. He grimaced at the memory of Claudette and Kate's shrieks, and even Tapp's yell as he was thrust onto the hook until none of them could move any longer. 

No wonder Evan was in a good mood. 

He'd killed all his friends. 

"Aw, come on," the killer began, once Jake pushed off the crate and began to look for the hatch. "Jake, I had to-"   
"I know," he said quickly. "I know, but...still." 

Jesus. He made himself sick. Evan simply trailed behind him as he looked for the hatch. Neither of them were laughing anymore. Once he found it the Trapper finally spoke again.   
"Jake, I can't apologize for this."   
It hurt anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;


	16. Lacking Affection (Quentin/Michael Myers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really my favorite..I couldn't really get the prompt's exact phrasing put in here ((which is generally my goal in all of these)) so it's a little awkward. hopefully not too OOC or anything though! please enjoy qwq

"If I didn't know any better," Quentin said, gritting his teeth as Michael pressed the blade into his stomach after catching him faulting through a window, "I'd say you're jealous." 

Myers paused, pulling the weapon out before pressing it back into Quentin's flesh. Quentin grimaced but reached forward, tugging at the killer's jumpsuit insistently. "I'm serious," he said. "Are you? Of David?"  
At the mention of the name Myers' head snapped up, looking around as if he could spot the man in question. He was currently in the game, but he hadn't yet caught onto the fact that Quentin was literally being murdered as he was working with the other survivors. Quentin scoffed. "I knew it," he said, ignoring the blood dripping onto his pants and soaking into them. "You are SO jealous." 

Even as he lay dying under Michael, the man refused to leave, simply staring at him as he rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away. "If you're going to watch me the entire time," Quentin said at last, "you might as well let me see them before I die. Just so I can say goodbye."  
Michael picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Quentin sighed, hand propped against his cheek as he looked at the area over Michael's shoulder. 

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, once he could spot Meg over the rubble. Her head lifted and he watched her eyes widen in realization. "Myers is currently being an ass so I can't escape this game-"  
Just like that the killer did a 180 and turned, heading towards the basement. 

"I think you're just really lacking affection for my taste. This is the only way we touch, but David hugs me. Have you ever done that? No?"  
Michael actually growled, lifting his knife in warning. Quentin pushed against the Entity's claw with no small amount of difficulty. Every part of his body hurt, but if he could distract Michael, hopefully the others would survive. That would show him. "If you were nicer, maybe I wouldn't go to David for some human comfort. Instead you just hunt me down and-"  
Michael grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from the claw. It stabbed into Quentin eagerly, ready to take his life. 

"Bitch," he muttered, as the claws tore into his stomach and chest. Myers just watched silently as he was lifted towards the Entity before offering a satisfied nod and went off to look for the man in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Myers the camper? ya. also would he get jealous? i think in a way he could/would be without saying it directly and instead just takes it out on quentin the worst way possible. he's still a killer. I think I make them too soft in my recent writing so here's my attempt at trying for a little more game-reality. #endcamping2k19
> 
> ((also SUPER looking forward to posting my Nea & Wraith drabble tomorrow. it's soft too. oops.))


	17. Countdown To The (Nea & The Wraith)

Twenty seconds-the countdown to the escape. 

Nea was panting as she looked over her shoulder. Dwight had simply disappeared, probably hiding in one locker or another. Laurie and Tapp hadn't made it. 

Fifteen.   
She saw the air tremble as the Wraith unveiled itself meters behind her.   
"Fuck off!" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes as the door jammed. It took a step back. Nea bit back a sob and continued her verbal assault. "Exactly, you giant dick! Go away! Get away from me! Shoo!"   
Every word she shouted made him slink further and further away, and even with the odds stacked up to the ceiling against her, Nea felt just a little better knowing her sharp tongue was helping her even here. 

Ten.   
"Go find someone else to kill, since you're so good at it!"   
At that, the Wraith lifted its weapon in warning. Nea tugged on the door handle as if it would open any faster. Five.   
"Dwight!" she screamed. "Where are you-"   
His last desperate wail pierced the night. 

One second left. But her hand no longer touched the bar. 

Yet again, Nea had fucked up. The others had died, maybe not because of her, but if she'd helped, if she could do more like Claudette or David, not just slink around-   
In what was probably a single second the Wraith had stepped towards her. Already injured from where he'd struck her in the side, Nea fell to her knees, lifted her head to the sky (or perhaps to make it easier for the Wraith to finish her off), and began to cry. So close. She and Dwight had come so damn close, and there was nothing to show for it.

Yet no attack came.  
She struggled against his hand when it closed around her wrist, tugging her up to her feet. He set her fingers on the bar and, confused but not stupid, she pulled the lever down, all the while turning her body away from him. He was letting her live, but she knew better. His mercy didn't make him human. He had still killed the other three, but for some reason...

He let go of her wrist. 

Zero.


	18. No Translation (Susie & The Trapper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First writing with Legion! Figured they've been in-game long enough for me to try my hand at (one of) them.

Susie sniffled as she sat up from the grass. She had abandoned her mask a few feet away, upside down so she wouldn't have to see the front of it. Her throat and her eyes hurt after she had run away from Frank and the others. She didn't want to see them now. Or ever. Who knew this would have happened to them? If she could go back, she would have abandoned her friends. Forget Frank. Forget Julie and Joey. Susie remembered Frank shoving her towards the fog, pointing and refusing to explain why she needed to go alone. It was only when she was in there had she realized why he picked her. 

She was weak. And he knew it. 

Another bout of sobs welled up in Susie as she recollected the awful memories. The other people's screams still pounded in her head, and she couldn't even speak to them. It was as if her voice simply stopped working. Still, she didn't need to be able to talk to understand their situation. There was no translation needed for it. 

She was their murderer. 

A twig broke in the distance. She stilled immediately, listening to see if Frank or Julie would call for her, but there was nothing like that. Instead, the lumbering giant from their initial meeting was staring down at her. If she focused hard enough, she could see his mouth set in a frown behind his mask. Did he ever take the mask off? Would she one day become like him? Would the mask become a part of her, and not just some horrible disguise like she used it for now? 

"Well," he said, sitting down a few feet away from her and pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"It's shit, isn't it."  
It didn't sound like a question. More like a fact he was simply aware of as well. Susie hiccuped and he sighed. "You don't belong here, do you, kid?"  
She shook her head. "I'm-I didn't wanna-but Frank-and we all-"  
He put a hand up to stop her. "You aren't the only one," he muttered. "But the Entity's greedy. You'll learn that fact soon enough." 

But she didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trapper for 2k19 killer father figure. the legion needs a Responsible Adult. Also I'd really like to write something for Susie and Philip just meeting.. they're in similar situations I think (aka why Evan said she's not the only one..HMM). Originally this one was going to be about the Huntress meeting Susie (and only being able to speak Russian.. for the 'no translation' prompt honestly) but I just keep writing for the Trapper so I just went with him again lol. I got a handful of chapters to add but I'm considering writing something longer for DBD! If only I could decide on what B,)


	19. Absolutely Hilarious (Ace & The Pig)

"You're a riot," the Pig said, staring at Ace over the top of the crates. "Absolutely hilarious."   
"Thanks," he said smoothly, glancing back just once to see Laurie hurrying to the generator he'd been working on. "I try."

The Pig snarled, slapping her hand against the boxes separating her and her current target. "Quit screwing around!"   
"I know how you work," he said. "You'll set that trap on my head. Where do you even hold those things?"   
"The Entity holds them for me!" she snapped, before rushing to make her way around the pallet. Ace moved almost as fast as she did and when her knife clanged against the metal container where he had just been standing she squealed in frustration. "Just die!" she snapped. Ace only laughed as Laurie finished the generator behind them. 

Whirling around, the Pig growled and Ace felt his confident smirk twitch as she began to run after Laurie. "Hey! We aren't done here!"   
"I'll save the best for last," he heard her growl, before suddenly the racing of his heart quieted. He looked around, but she had disappeared. 

Seconds later, Laurie screamed. 

Ace glared at the Pig through his shades, offering a wry smile as she jerked a thumb back towards Nea.   
"You gonna get her or not?"   
"Depends on if you're going to let me."   
She growled, banging her fist on the decrepit blue truck in between them. "I'll get you, you know that!" she shouted. "This last trap's reserved just for your annoying head!"   
Ace shrugged. "I'd like to see that," he said, as Adam pulled Nea off the hook and she ran before the Pig noticed. 

Ace laughed as she finally caught up to him at the exit.   
"You leaving?" she asked.   
He nodded, the beeping growing faster. "About to." He knew enough about the Entity to wage a guess on how the bear traps worked. There was no way she'd let him leave now to get rid of the trap, but if the Entity let people leave half-mangled and heal them once they were out, he figured the trap would stop working as soon as he left. Still, he couldn't help but rub it in the killer's face just a little more.   
"Next time I'll make sure the first screams I hear are yours," she warned, motioning to a hook just behind them both. "I'll be laughing then, too."  
He snorted. "Too? What, something funny about this?"  
"Yeah. You just don't know what yet."  
"I'm not going to stick around long enough to find out, sweetheart. Maybe next game."  
He turned and took a step towards the freedom that led to the campfire that he was reluctantly growing fond of. However, he would have recognized the soft click even if he was asleep or drunk.  
"Holy shit," he said, as the beeping sped up almost impossibly fast. The Entity knew. 

He had predicted wrong.

He whirled around to the Pig, tears springing to his eyes as his hands flew to his head in a last-ditch effort to tear the bear trap off his head. "I didn't know!" he shouted, even as she laughed at him. "Let me get it off!"  
"Sorry," she said, though she didn't sound apologetic at all. "This is just too good to pass up. You wouldn't have enough time, anyways."  
"How much?"  
"Couple of seconds. Make 'em count, 'sweetheart'."  
He glared at her, hoping she could see the venom in his eyes despite the distance. "Fuck you," he spat, just before the timer gave a final beep. The last thing he heard beyond that was her cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the Dwight that killed himself by leaving with a RBT on in one of my killer games and had his teammates flame him for it u-u my heart goes out to you!!


	20. Before It Begins (Meg/Nea)

"Nea, wait," Meg gasped, as the other girl was about to pull her off the hook. Her voice was muffled behind the bear trap, and her hands were trembling as she reached out for Nea. "I'm scared," she mumbled, tears in her eyes. "Of what's going to happen when-when you pull me off. It's going to start." 

Nea swallowed back the deep-set anger that crawled up her throat. It wasn't Meg's first time against the Pig, but it was the first time she'd been caught and trapped. Nea could feel the ghost of the trap on her own head, and shuddered when she remembered just what Meg would have to do to take it off.   
"Just tell me what to do before it begins," Meg whispered. "Where do I go?"   
"The cages. There...you have to put your hands in there. One of them has a key," Nea said. She heard a squeal off in the distance and turned back to Meg, reaching up to take hold of one of her hands and squeeze as tight as she could. "You're a lucky girl. It'll come off in the first or second trap for you." 

It had taken four for Nea. She hoped Meg couldn't see there was dried blood on her hands. "I'm going to unhook you now," Nea said. "As soon as I do, run like hell for those cages. Don't stop until you find the key."   
Meg only nodded this time. 

Nea closed her eyes for a second. As soon as she pulled Meg off, the timer would begin and then the Pig would know, because they always somehow knew when a person was pulled off the hook no matter how far away they were. 

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. 

Nea set her hands underneath Meg's arms and lifted her up and off the hook.


	21. Tags On (Survivors)

"Look at this," Jake said with a snort, lifting the neon-pink jacket up to inspect it. "It's even my size. Should I try it on?"   
Meg laughed, nodding at him. "Check this one out," she said, holding up two separate pieces of clothing, equally red. "Holy crap. I should wear this in one of the trials."   
"And get yourself killed?" Nea asked, rolling her eyes but kneeling beside Meg to inspect the clothes. "Yikes."   
"It's like my old track uniform!" Meg said. "Reminds me of...before this." 

The silence was quickly broken by Ace shouting wordlessly. He turned around, holding out a fancy red robe. "Not like my old one, but wow! The quality's not too bad, either." He tugged it on over his current shirt, flashing finger guns and a wink towards Bill. The older man scoffed. "Anything in these chests isn't worth my time," he said, turning back to the campfire. 

While most of the campers found a few clothes they enjoyed, others didn't trust the 'gifts' the Entity had bestowed upon them. 

"When has it ever done /anything/ nice for us?" Quentin asked, having taken a seat beside Bill. Laurie nodded, though even she cast a longing look at a shirt Claudette picked up off the ground. 

"Hey," Quentin said suddenly, rising from his seat. He headed towards Claudette and took hold of the shirt in her hands before pulling something from the back of it.   
"They have the tags on," he said, squinting at it. "This-this IS from the outside world." 

"Was it taunting us?" Meg asked aloud, staring up at the night sky after everyone had split up the clothing. Once Quentin had seen the tags, the mood had quickly turned sour beside the campfire. The group had mostly split into pairs and trios, each mumbling among themselves. "Giving us that stuff?"   
"I wish I knew," Tapp muttered, having looked through every piece of clothing and see if there was more to them. Clues. Hope, maybe, that Meg was slowly losing her grip on. He found neither. Now he just sat staring into the fire, deep in thought.   
"Maybe it's just trying to be nice?" Meg tried.   
"I don't believe that for a second," Nea said suddenly, curled a few feet away from them. She often slept near Meg, but it seemed with the outfit findings she needed her distance. Meg didn't blame her. "It's definitely taunting us. That's it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this LOL,, and I just wanted to write about some survivor shenanigans!!


	22. Uncharacteristic (Jake & The Trapper)

"Have you noticed it, too?" Claudette asked, her voice just above a whisper. 

Jake raised an eyebrow at her, then shook his head. The generator sparked under his fingers but didn't explode. This time. "What are you talking about?" he murmured, glancing backwards to catch sight of anything. 

"The silence." 

When Jake simply stared uncomprehendingly at Claudette, she bit at her lip and closed her eyes, fingers still inside the machine. It exploded with a bang. Jake shot up, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her behind a bush.  
"Wait," she said, motioning for him to stop moving. "Listen."  
He did. And just then he realized what she meant. There were no footsteps. No screams. No heartbeat. 

The only sounds were his and Claudette's breathing.  
For once, it seemed even the crows had disappeared. 

"How uncharacteristic," Claudette said. She stood up, brushing dirt off her knees and looking around. "Be careful," Jake said. "They might be nearby, just hiding. Waiting." 

Footsteps arrived soon after. But it was just Bill, and Nea right behind him. "Have either of you heard anything?" Bill asked. "The Killer. We don't even know who it is. We finished three generators already."  
"Neither do we," Jake said. 

 

However, even as Claudette and Bill left, Jake couldn't bring himself to leave the trial. Not yet.  
"Good luck, and run like hell if you see them move," Nea said, giving him a final salute before leaving as well. 

 

He found the Trapper in a corner, facing the brick wall without moving. Occasionally the grip on his weapon was readjusted and he sighed occasionally, but beyond that, he was silent. 

Jake swallowed nervously before stepping closer-  
At least until the Trapper's head snapped to him. Paralyzed, all Jake could do was stare up at him and pray to every god he knew that there wasn't a hex he wasn't aware of yet.

"You should go, kid," the Trapper growled.

Jake didn't speak. He turned tail and ran back towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another prompt I based off of a game... the trapper just sat in a corner so my friends and I ran around for like 15 minutes after finishing gens.. then one DC'd and the other left the gates, and before I left I saw the Trapper turn around and stare at me before going back..the fear I felt in that moment was amazing LOL I loved it. I like doing these prompts based off of game events since they make for good stories! I like seeing fanart of people surviving/being allowed to leave so hopefully I can create a good enough picture with my words for people to get the same effect through my writing haha;;


	23. Dropped It (Dwight & The Trapper)

"Nea," Dwight whispered, staring over the stones as the Trapper hoisted Ace over its shoulder. "Pass me the flashlight." 

She gave him a look full of doubt. "Yeah, no way," she said, peeking over the stone wall they were currently sitting behind. "Not after last time."   
'Last time' was a reference to when she had handed Dwight her fancy toolbox and he had accidentally used all the wires and components in it instead of letting her take it back. At least if the box held something inside it before they left the trial, the entire container would be replenished. It was one of the few blessings the Entity gave to the survivors. 

"Hurry!" he insisted, glancing towards Ace. He was barely even struggling. Great. Nea rolled her eyes but handed it to him. "I swear to God, if you break it-"   
Dwight stood up, rushing towards the hook. He aimed the flashlight at the Trapper, who stopped walking to simply stare at him. Dwight's hand was shaking. He couldn't get the beam onto the Trapper's face for the life of him. From behind, he could hear Nea sigh and infuriatingly, Ace do the same until- 

There was a heavy cough and suddenly the Trapper's head went forward before Dwight was startled by a rusty laugh he had never heard before. The flashlight fell to from his hand to the ground as the Trapper howled, and Ace didn't even need to struggle. The killer simply dropped him, still laughing, and turned around. The three of them didn't waste any time. They turned and ran. The Trapper was left behind, howling up at the sky and sending shivers down their backs.

 

"Flashlight?" Nea asked, stopping Dwight before he left the trial. He hesitated. "I dropped it. You saw what had happened there-"   
"Go. Get it."   
The look in her eyes told Dwight he had no choice. 

With a resigned sigh, Dwight turned and hurried back into the cornfield. 

He knew with the thudding of the heartbeat when he'd been caught, hands and knees on the ground. Dwight ignored the dizzy fear swimming in his head and ducked his head down, shielding it with the back of his neck. "Please," he whimpered, praying that the Trapper's earlier strange reaction would repeat. "Please don't."  
"You're a real chancer, kid," he said. "Can't kill you in good conscience when I know you tried helping your friends despite shaking like a leaf about it all."  
It took Dwight a second to realize just what he meant. "You...you're letting me go?"  
"I can tell you're looking for somethin'," the Trapper said, ignoring his question. "What is it?"  
"A flashlight. I borrowed it."  
"Ah." In one easy move the Trapper picked him up and Dwight let out a startled yelp, swinging his legs out and paling when the Trapper began to head towards one of the hooks. Now he'd done it. This was Nea's fault too, which made it worse because she never took responsibility for anything-  
"Here it is, boy."  
Dwight stopped struggling, letting out a grunt when the Trapper dumped him on the ground. He had to adjust his glasses and blinked twice when he realized what he was looking down at. "I-thank you. So much. For not...you know."  
"Follow me."  
Somewhat reluctantly, Dwight stood, trailing behind the killer as he made his way through the field of corn. It was only when they'd reached the outskirts of the field did he become aware of a familiar howling. "Spotted it earlier. You should leave before the Entity finds out we're having a chat."  
"What?"  
The Trapper pointed at the hatch. "I'm not entertaining any of your questions. Leave." 

This time, it was a command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'd be neat if I could actually build some coherent sub-plot that ties into all of these/the future prompts. maybe this is the start?? but it's doubtful?? lol


	24. It's Not The Best Time (Quentin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dwight and michael show up as well (they're in a trial, duhh) but it's nothing special.

"Ow-"   
"Hold still," Dwight said, unlocking the medkit and pushing Quentin until he was kneeling. "We'll just handle this quickly."   
"It's not the best time for this," Quentin insisted, glaring at the ground as Dwight did his best to patch up the gaping hole in his chest. "We're fine! Myers was on the other side of the map. He can't get here in time." As Dwight rambled on, somewhat carelessly, Quentin lifted his eyes to the street in front of them. 

There was a tall shape in the distance, and for a second he wondered if it was Bill, before the sudden realization made him stiffen.   
The other two people in the trial were Feng and Nea. 

Neither of them were tall enough to be the figure. 

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Dwight suddenly clapped a hand on his back. "You're good! We should leave now," he said. Quentin nodded, but he didn't get up. He was praying that he was just hallucinating. Because if he wasn't-   
"Quentin? I'm going to work on the generator in that house's basement, okay?"   
He nodded but didn't move. What would happen if he blinked? Would Michael Myers even move? Would he disappear, only to come back another way and get Quentin a second time? 

The thoughts in his head made him feel ill. The killer had been watching them for probably the entire time Dwight had been healing Quentin. If it was anyone else, Dwight would have killed both of them. 

Maybe he still had.

It took a few seconds for Quentin to realize the Shape was actually getting closer. He hadn't noticed at first thanks to the fog, but as soon as he did he was back on his feet, heart rate picking up as Myers began to cross the street. The masked man raised the knife over his head. A chill ran up Quentin's back. 

He didn't wait for more. He let out a gasp and began to run, abandoning Dwight in the basement. There was a loud bang from the generator he'd been working on. In the back of his mind, Quentin prayed that Myers heard the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all the people who refused to stop healing me when the killer's returning to hook before I knew there was a way to stop them from doing it >:,(


	25. Jaw (Legion)

"You're hurt."  
Joey ducked his head, glaring at Susie through the eyes of his mask. She had chosen to leave her own mask on the ground a few feet away, within her vision but out of her reach. "Go away."  
"But you got hurt in there. You keep touching your mask."  
"So what, Susie? Go away, stop bothering me."  
"But Frank said-"  
"Shut up!" Joey snapped, glaring at her through the eyes of his mask. She shrank back from him. As if just realizing his own volume, Joey spoke again, albeit much quieter than before. "Frank doesn't know anything, he just saw some blood. It's from one of those stupid idiots I was chasing around earlier."  
Susie sighed, watching Joey rise from his seat and head into the chilly outdoors outside of the resort's walls. 

He passed by Julie and Frank as they walked in but spoke to neither of them.  
"Well," Julie said, lifting her mask and setting it on top of her head as she sat beside Susie. "Someone's grouchy." Though she acted unconcerned, Susie could see her eyes tracking Joey's movements as he stormed away from the abandoned resort.  
"Frank, you said he was hurt! But he said he wasn't."  
"Joey's a liar," he said simply, sitting down and slinging his arm over Julie's shoulders. "I'm serious, he just doesn't wanna look stupid. I guess if he says he's fine we can leave him." 

 

Susie shivered as she followed the fresh prints in the snow, making her way to the small cabin where they ended. Joey was sitting inside, curled up with a hand stuck under his mask.  
"Lemme see."  
"No."  
"Joey! Come on, I won't tell Frank or Julie. Promise. Was it one of those survivors?"  
He was silent for a long minute.  
"...she had some kind of shank," he muttered. "Cut me badly with it." 

He finally lifted his mask.  
The cut stretched all the way from below his jaw to just under his eye. It had already stopped bleeding but the pink skin was a sign that he would have a scar by the time it healed.  
"Don't laugh," he muttered.  
"I'm not laughing," Susie insisted, offering a wobbly smile instead. It was scary thinking that at least one of the survivors knew how to fight back, especially with how close the mark was to his eye. Still, Joey didn't need to hear that. He definitely didn't sound happy that he'd been surprised with the attack. Susie only had to think for a second for the perfect thing to say.  
"It's gonna look really cool, you know!"  
That caught Joey's attention, just like she hoped it would. "You think?" he asked at last, lifting his hand to his face again. His fingers barely brushed against his skin, tracing the harsh line from top to bottom. Susie nodded, moving to sit beside him. "Frank's gonna be impressed," she pressed. "I swear."  
He chuckled, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked back at Susie. "Shit," he said at last, letting out a sigh and squaring his shoulders. "You're probably right."  
He tugged the mask back on despite Susie's frown at seeing it being replaced back over his face. "Let's head back," Joey said, holding a hand out for her to pull herself up with. She murmured a small thanks as he let go and led them back to the safety of the resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurie with the decisive STRIKE eat it joey. just kiddin :( get better soon


	26. Starting to Warm Up (Quentin/David)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay Ormund's back :D Not as big a fan of the map as a killer than I am as a survivor. But I don't think I like it much either way, to be honest..

"This sucks," Quentin hissed, sucking in a heavy breath through his teeth. His lips were a light purple and his hands a bright pink thanks to the cold. "I didn't think the Entity even knew WHAT snow was."  
"Tell me about it," Jake mumbled, swearing under his breath when the generator exploded thanks to his numbing fingers. "Shit. We should move." 

The hid just in time to see the Legion rushing towards the generator. It was a girl this time, and after a second she cried out, covering her face with a hand before turning and running towards another noise in the distance. "She looks so small," Quentin murmured, a strange ache in his chest as he watched her sprint, vaulting over a pallet in her hurry. "There's no way she belongs here."  
"No point dwelling on it, okay?" Jake asked. "We're almost done here. Be prepared to run."  
Quentin nodded, shaking his head to dislodge the snow that had fallen on his eyelashes as he'd been working. 

By the time they arrived back at the campfire, with only Jake and Quentin alive, both were shivering and their teeth were clattering. "Bloody hell," David said in quiet wonder. "Is that snow on ya' both?!"  
"Sure is," Jake muttered, brushing some off his shoulder onto the ground. "There's a new place. Some old resort."  
"It's cold," Quentin said, rubbing his hands together and plopping himself a foot away from the campfire to relish in its heat. "The whole place is freezing. Kate and Dwight couldn't get any work done because of it."  
"Aw, hell," David said, taking a seat close to Quentin but farther from the fire. "You're shaking like a leaf. C'mere."  
Confused but too tired to protest, Quentin reluctantly inched away from the fire to sit beside David instead. He was caught off guard when David set an arm over his shoulders, tugging him close enough for Quentin to feel his overflowing body heat against his own clothes. "Starting to warm up already, see?"  
Quentin nodded, trying to ignore the hot blush spreading across his cheeks. He hoped David would credit his red face to the fire. "Yeah," he mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also more David/Quentin. Yay for 26 chapters btw! I can't believe this is almost 10k words long. If only I could write a single-story fic this length..


	27. Ran Into You (Ace Visconti/The Pig)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while!

It wasn't his fault.

Honestly!

 

Feng had recently gotten a stunning red dress, and Dwight fumbled on a generator, so Ace didn't hesitate before bursting into a sprint towards the red-cloaked figure.

It's not his fault that she had the same idea, and so when the Pig is halfway standing instead of moving to the side they collide with each other. Ace lands on top of her, and behind him, he hears Dwight gasp and then the sound of footsteps bolting away.

"Claudette? Shit, why didn't you move?"

"Get off me, asshole!"

Well.

That wasn't Claudette's voice. Nor is it any of the other girls that he recognizes.

Ace pulls away, even though he's extremely confused until he recognizes the snout looking back at him.

"Shit!" he barks and then lets out a sharp laugh. It doesn't make him feel better. He hears the Pig sniffle and then the strangest thing of all happens. In front of him, she takes hold of the snout of her mask and lifts it up enough to expose her mouth and a bleeding nose.

"You idiot," she says, though her voice comes out sounding nasally. "You shouldered me in the fucking face!"

"It's fine! See?" He waves the med-kit in her face, hoping she can't tell how nauseous he feels just sitting so close to someone that could just slice him in the throat.  _Be a distraction_ , he tells himself, and offers a grin.

"I'm your new doctor." Ace is aware of generators being finished around himself as he cleans the killer's face off like she's just another teammate. It's a surprise that she even sits still long enough to let him touch her, though the mask never goes up past her nose. Perhaps in another life, she and he could've enjoyed each other's company a different way. That brings a smile to Ace's face. He's only spoken to the Pig a handful of times, and she's...interesting. One of the most human killers.

And a damn sadist at that.

 

"Get the hell out of here," she says, once he's finished. All the generators are finished.

"No RBT?" Ace asks, surprised.

She stands up, still shorter than him. "No. Guess it's your lucky day."

As he makes his way to the exit gate, she stops him one more time. "It's Amanda, by the way." He turns around, raising his eyebrows above his sunglasses. "What was that?"

"My  _name_. Don't call me Claudette."

"Maybe I could shorten it and just call you mine?" 

Ace almost laughs seeing how she stumbles at hearing the pickup line. "Get the hell outta here, Ace," she says again, voice coming out in an embarrassed growl.

He almost wants to stay longer, but he's already risking enough as is. It's when he's by the campfire that he realizes he's never given her his name. When had she heard it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! If you did, please leave comments/kudos, they make me super happy and can convince me to write more of a pairing if someone likes it enough :^)


End file.
